


Dangerous (Alpine spinoff)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, SKSKSK, how do u tag or summarize, kei/lan is main ship, oof lots of stuff, please read its better than it looks, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith is a star artist and musician at Altea University, with in an interest in creating new weapons with his friend Pidge and Brother, Shiro. Keith always had PTSD, especially after his mother and sister were killed by his own dad when Keith was 4. He still has PTSD from the incident. Dealing with rich kids and bullies is always a hassle. But when Shiro and Matt get kidnapped by...someone.. more is discovered and Keith finds himself  drowning in a spiral of his own past.





	Dangerous (Alpine spinoff)

Keith liked the feeling. He liked it a lot. To him, the feeling was habit, repetitive yet new every single time. He gripped the handlebars of the black motorcycle streaked with a neon-fiery red and leaned his weight forward, neon lights from the street dancing on his face in hues of pink and blue. His eyes, shone like to stones of amethyst set against a smooth porcelain background, framed with ivory locks that fluttered aggressively in the wind. He sped into the parking lot to Altea University, the most prestigious university in the city. He turned the motorcycle and gracefully skidded to a halt before hopping off and pulling the crimson bandana tied around his face down. Keith slung his guitar over his shoulder before tucking his helmet under his arm and walking into his dorm with a smirk. He let the guitar rest against the side of his work table before sliding into the chair and turning the gloves on his table around, as if to check for any stains, before sliding them on his hands. He turned his palms so they faced him and looked at the apparatus attached to both in the center of the palm. Keith reached over and grabbed a thin silver metal band and placed it on his head. According to Pidge, the neurotransmitter was supposed to work. He turned towards one of the empty canvases sitting on an easel. He scrunched his eyebrows and extended his hand out towards the canvas. He winced as he heard soft whirring and was blinded by a flash of light. Keith’s eyes fluttered open to see his canvas and easel laying flat on the ground. There was a clean hole through the canvas, which was half in ashes, and a giant black mark on the wall in front of him. He pumped his fist in joy. It worked! On the downside, he would probably have to explain this to Iverson. Well, Shiro was bad at cooking anyways. He took the headpiece and gloves off before locking them up in a safe. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it, sleep finding him effortlessly. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith woke to his phone blaring in his pocket. He bolted out of bed and fumbled with it. After six failed attempts, he managed to turn off his phone. He pressed around at the wall till he found the light switch. He groggily looked up at the clock for a full minute before registering the time. He squeaked as he sprinted to his closet and threw on a red and black flannel. He messily pulled on a red beanie before grabbing his backpack and one of his finished artistic works, which was covered in cloth and shoved his feet into black sneakers before sprinting out the door. Keith was about to take a sharp turn down the hallway when he crashed into someone and fell back. He shook his head and looked up at the person above him. _Quiznack_. Only one person in this school wore slacks, a clean button-up, a tie and oxfords worth Keith’s entire spending limit. Not to mention those piercing blue eyes and chocolate brown hair framing perfectly tan skin. Lance McClain. The boy whose parents _owned_ the school. Keith Akira Kogane was utterly _quiznacked_. Keith scrambled to pick up his canvas and ran off with a muttered an apology over and over, not daring to look at the surprised young man again. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

_DANGEROUS_. That was the vibe that Lance got from the random stranger that bumped into him. He mumbled a curse and continued to walk forward. He had gotten into an argument with his dad in the morning and was _not_ in the best of moods. He didn’t think about the black-haired boy till he got home that day. 


End file.
